I Can't Live Without Your Kiss
by SodaFan
Summary: Kayla's the new girl in Tulsa, and shes about to change everything. The guys love her and all the girls envy her. How will she turn everyones lives upside down? Find out in this story!
1. Kayla

(AN: This is my 3rd unfinished story so far on FF.net, but for the time being im only going to be concentrating on this one. For the people who enjoyed my other fics, hope you understand and read this one instead for now:D)  
  
Disclaimer: In this chapter, I only own Kayla and Alicia. All the other characters belong to S.E Hinton.  
  
I Can't Live Without Your Kiss  
  
Prologue  
  
*Told in Kayla's POV *  
  
"The plane has now come to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing New York Airlines and have a nice day in Tulsa!"  
  
I sighed with relief. I absolutely hated airplanes! Ever since my mother was in a crash five years ago, I was petrified of them.  
  
My name is Kayla Pasteroni. I'm seventeen years old and originally from Florida. I've got black hair with red streaks, and blue eyes. My mom always used to call me baby blue eyes. As I mentioned earlier, my mother had passed away when I was twelve. My dad and me were really heartbroken over it, and he went into a state of depression. My dad took at least eight different pills everyday to keep him from having a breakdown. One day, he just couldn't take the grieving anymore so took an overdose. When I had come home from school I found him dead on the bathroom floor.  
  
Since I was only sixteen, I could not live by myself. The state government put me into the care of a man named Austin, and his wife Meredith. At first everything went fine and I thought my life was getting back on track. As the months went by, Austin developed a drinking problem. This caused he and Meredith to separate. Since she did not have a job, I was forced to stay with Austin. We moved to New York where he got a job selling pot. This environment made me to be a so called "bad girl." I did drugs, slept around, and got into a couple of fights. New York taught me that I really didn't have things all that rough. Whenever I would tell someone about my life story they would look at me and say, "That's it?"  
  
All my life I had always been well off in the money department. Although, in this point of my life, it wasn't something I cared about. Ever since my mom passed away I really wasn't loved. My dad was too drugged up to show that he loved me, and my foster parents didn't give a damn, so I don't remember what love really is. Never did I think that in Tulsa, I would find the love of my life.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I loaded all my bags out of the taxi when I arrived at the Curtis house. My best friend, Alicia Wakefield, told me that if I ever was in Tulsa and needed to find her, to go there.  
  
I had brought seven bags with me, so I just left them on the driveway as I walked up to the house.  
  
After I rang the doorbell, a boy who looked about the age of fourteen opened the door.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked politely.  
  
"Um yah, does a mister Sodapop Curtis live here?"  
  
"Yes he most certainly does!" answered another boy, who about looked seventeen. I had to admit that he did have a killer smile.  
  
"Ok then, good. I know his girlfriend Alicia. Actually, we're best friends."  
  
"So this is the famous Kayla Pasteroni!" The seventeen-year-old looking boy said, giving me a handshake.  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" I asked him.  
  
"Lisha obviously doesn't talk about me enough." The boy laughed  
  
"I'm Soda, her boyfriend." He continued.  
  
I felt so stupid. Of course he was Alicia's boyfriend. He looked just as she described him. After Soda and the fourteen year old (who I later found out was named Ponyboy) helped me bring my bags inside, they went to get me some lemonade.  
  
"Lisha should be here any minute!" Soda hollered from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, great! She's at school right?" I answered, looking at all their photos.  
  
I heard Soda call back yeah, as I looked at one pictures in particular. In it there were eight people. Seven boys and one girl, who happened to be Alicia. They looked like they were at a festival or something.  
  
When Soda and Pony came back I guess they noticed me staring at the picture.  
  
"Oh that's the gang." Ponyboy told me  
  
"The gang?"  
  
"Yeah, see that's me, that's Soda. That's our brother Darry, Alicia, and the rest are our friends."  
  
"Who's that one right there?" I asked, pointing to a boy with white-blond hair.  
  
"That's Dallas, but we all call him Dally." Pony responded.  
  
Shoot! He was really good looking!  
  
I think Soda sensed what I was thinking because he smiled and told me that Dally would probably be here soon as well.  
  
As if on cue, Alicia walked in screeching.  
  
"KAYLA PASTERONI!" she yelled, as she gave me in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages sweetheart!" she continued on.  
  
I couldn't respond, because all of a sudden, the rest of the "gang" walked in.  
  
"Well well well, what a nice looking soc we have here!" said a boy with long sideburns.  
  
"A what?" I responded  
  
"Oh Two-Bit, she's from Florida. There's no Socs or Greasers their." Alicia explained to him.  
  
I still didn't know what they were babbling about, so I went on introducing myself.  
  
I also met the rest of the gang. There was Steve, he was pretty cute. Dark hair, dark eyes, my usual type. Then there was Darry, Soda and Pony's older brother. Next was the guy who called me a Soc or whatever, his name was Two- Bit. Behind him was a shorter boy named Johnny. If I were younger, I would totally go for him!  
  
I looked behind him to see if that Dallas boy was there, but unfortunately he wasn't. It was kind of disappointing.  
  
After me, Alicia, and the boys talked a little more, the door opened. There stood Dally Winston. He was even cuter in real life!  
  
"Woah! Who is this girl?" Dally asked, a little puzzled.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kayla, a friend of Alicia's." I said with extreme perkiness.  
  
"Hey babe, nice to meet ya." He said winking at me. My face grew hot.  
  
"Well since we're all here, why don't I cook dinner for us all." Darry said, as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
I felt so much at home, and I think for once in the longest time, I new what love felt like again.  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
Will Dally return the feelings Kayla has for him?  
  
Who else has a crush on Kayla?  
  
What happens when the gang and the new girl get drunk? Will things get out of hand between two people?  
  
Find out in the next chappie, and hope you enjoyed this one! 


	2. Party Girl

*AN.thanks everyone for the reviews! I appreciate them sooo much!  
  
ViNcEnZa: Im so glad you like the story! I'll try to update more often.  
  
Breej: Thanks so much for the review!  
  
steves-girl: Hehe, I love to keep you guys guessing! Thanks for the review.  
  
Cotton Blossom: LOL! Thanks for the offers haha, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
DallysGirl4Life: Thanks once again for taking time to read the story!  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
(Kayla's POV)  
  
We sat down to eat dinner around six-thirty. Darry had made a delicious meal, but all I could really think about was Dally. I wasn't sure how he felt about me yet.  
  
"So Kayla, tell us what your all about." Two Bit asked me.  
  
"Well, um, I'm originally from Florida, then I moved to New York."  
  
"New York?!" Dally asked me. God he was cute when he looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Our little Kayla over here is quite the party animal. She was meant for New York." Alicia told them, giving me a playful push.  
  
I looked down at my food. I sure was a party girl.  
  
"Do you guys have a lot of bashes down here?" I asked the gang.  
  
"Buck Merril has a party every night." Dally told me.  
  
I nodded my head. I sure wanted to go. I haven't partied in ages!  
  
We finished our dinner while I continued on about my life. I left out the part about my parents. I bet they wouldn't understand.  
  
After we ate, the gang led me back to the living room. Steve pulled out some beers and wine.  
  
"I say we all get drunk tonight!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
I let out a whoo-hoo and let him pour me some wine.  
  
After we had drank for quite a bit, it started to get out of hand.  
  
"Kay, are you a good kisser?" Soda asked me. He was obviously drunk.  
  
"Wanna find out?" I asked him, he nodded. Even though Alicia was sitting right there, she just smiled. I figured that she wouldn't care.  
  
To fill Soda's request, I got off my butt and sat next to him on the couch. I leaned in and kissed him for a few seconds.  
  
"Wow." He said, as I pulled back.  
  
"That's quite enough." Ally yelled, kinda pulling me back.  
  
The other guys wondered if I was a good kisser also. They wanted me to go down the line, kissing them one by one. I was really hammered by then, so I did.  
  
First was Two-Bit. I gave him a little kiss, he wasn't really my type. Next was Darry, our kiss was a little more passionate. The kisses between Johnny, and me as well and with me and Ponyboy were just small pecks. When I got to Steve, we were really kissing. We were practically making out. I looked over at Dally who looked kind of jealous, so I moved onto him.  
  
"So Dally, do you like kissing?" I asked him, slurring my words.  
  
"Just as much as the next guy." He answered, smirking at me.  
  
We kissed the longest. I would say for about two or three minutes. Darry had to break it up.  
  
Out of all the gang, Steve and me were probably the most bombed of us all. We proved this later on. He took my hand and led me to Soda's room.  
  
It was totally dark in there. He leaned in and kissed me.  
  
"I really like you Kay." He said between kisses.  
  
"Likewise." I laughed. I obviously was lying, since I really liked Dally.  
  
Nonetheless, we started to make out. We kissed for so long that I forget when we fell asleep.  
  
I was awoken at about four a.m. by Dally. He opened the door a little to find me sitting up on the floor and Steve passed out on the bed.  
  
"Hey Dal!" I said, getting up. I was way too weak though, because I fell back down on my butt.  
  
"Woah doll face, watch out." He said, bending down to my side.  
  
Dally carried me into the living room and layed me down on the couch. He then sat beside me.  
  
"Dally, you know how you told me about Buck's parties?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, do you wanna take me to one tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh sure." He said, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Great!" I replied. With that, I sat up and kissed him.  
  
As he pulled away, I just sat there looking in his eyes. He looked into mine as well. We leaned in once again, but then Steve walked in.  
  
Hope you like it so far!  
  
What will happen next?  
  
What will Steve do when he sees Dally and Kayla?  
  
How will Kayla and Dal's "date" go?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Love Or Infatuation?

AN: Aww! I'm so glad you guys like my story! This chapter that im posting right now is a good one in my opinion, so I hope ya'll like it.  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks for the review! Im so glad you enjoy this story!  
  
steves-girl: I wouldn't worry about Steve just yet, I'm not sure who I even want Kayla with. It could be Steve, or Dally, or even Soda hehe. You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Cotton Blossom: Thank you so much for reviewing! Im so happy that you all like my story. I like Kayla and Dally too, but you'll just have to see what happens..  
  
LOL!!: Haha, Im glad you think its funny(.please continue to read this fic!  
  
Breej: Thanks for the review! You'll have to wait to find out about Kayla and Dally, but the chances are good hehe. I just read your story called "Sasha" and I really liked it.good work!  
  
SaMaRa KrYsTaL :p: Thanks so much!  
  
DallysGirl4Life: Glad you like the title hehe, thought it fits this chapter too.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Told In Kayla's POV *  
  
"Steve!" I shouted. Oh god, I didn't want him to see this. I so didn't want to hurt his feelings!  
  
Steve just stood there and laughed. I sighed in relief. He was still drunk, or at least hung over.  
  
Dally quickly stood up and went to get his coat.  
  
"Uh I better be going. Bye Steve, bye Kay."  
  
The door slammed shut and Steve came to sit beside me.  
  
"Where did Soda and Ally go?" He asked me.  
  
"I think they went to her house." I answered.  
  
"So baby, you wanna go back to what we were doing?" Steve smugly said.  
  
I shifted a little to the right, this was really uncomfortable. I liked Steve and all, but not in that way.  
  
Suddenly, Alicia came bursting through the door. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.  
  
I ran to her side and gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh my god sweetie! What's wrong?"  
  
"He-he.. he doesn't love me!" Ally answered while sobbing.  
  
No I thought, Soda seemed like such a nice guy. I could just tell he wouldn't do something like this on purpose.  
  
Alicia pushed away from me.  
  
"Its all your fault you moron!" She yelled at me.  
  
"What?! What did I do?"  
  
"You kissed him! Why did you do that! You ruined our relationship!" Alicia continued shouting at me.  
  
"Listen, If he was committed to you in the first place he wouldn't have kissed me! Don't go blaming this shit on me Hunny!" I hollered back.  
  
Steve looked at me coldly and stood at Alicia's side.  
  
"Get out!" He said to me.  
  
"What! Shoot Steve! This isn't even your house." I argued  
  
"I said get out!" He demanded  
  
"Fine! I'll go! Gladly!"  
  
I ran out of the house and into the rainy outdoors. The sky was gray and the thunder was really loud. I had no place to go.  
  
Where's Soda, I wondered. I thought he would be at Ally's, so I headed over there. Sure enough when I walked in the door, Soda was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey stranger." I said to him, with a smile on my face.  
  
He looked up at me and gave a little grin. I could tell her was upset.  
  
"Oh, hey Kay. Take a seat."  
  
I sat down beside him on the couch and gave him a hug.  
  
"They kicked me out of your house." I started  
  
"Why? What the hell happened?" He asked  
  
I told him about the fight and how Steve kicked me out. He seemed sorry for me.  
  
"I have no idea where to go." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
Soda gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No Soda, we can't. Ally really likes you, and I kind of have a thing for Dally. I'm so sorry." I told him.  
  
"I know we couldn't ever be together, but there's something about you. Something that makes you so attractive. It's not your looks or anything, it's like the way you carry yourself." Soda replied.  
  
I was sort of taken aback. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before.  
  
"I gotta go." I said, rushing out of the house.  
  
I walked out so fast that Soda didn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
For the next half hour I walked down the street, looking for somewhere to stay. I was really dressed up too. I was wearing a short black skirt and a white flared blouse. It was really cute.  
  
As I continued strolling down the street I came to a run down looking building. There were lots of noises coming from it, so I walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
A scruffy looking guy answered the door.  
  
"Hey baby, what you looking for?" he asked me  
  
I didn't say anything to him, I just walked in and looked around. There were hundreds of people. Some were drinking, some were dancing, and some were just hanging out.  
  
Everyone started staring at me and I just smiled at him or her. That's when the guy stared talking to me again.  
  
"Answer my question doll, what do you want?" He asked  
  
"Um I have no place to stay and I was just wondering if I could crash here for the night?"  
  
"Sure, just go upstairs and pick a room." He told me.  
  
I did as the guy said and went upstairs. The second room's door was open so I walked in.  
  
"Kay?" said a familiar voice.  
  
I turned around. It was Dally! I gave him a big kiss and he led me to the bed. At this point, nothing else mattered. I wanted to stay like this forever!  
  
And were done the chapter!  
  
Hope you liked this one, please review! 


	4. The New Girl At Tulsa High!

(AN: Oh my gosh, you guys are so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews! Just to clear something's up, I only own Alicia and Kayla, no one else. Also, I took the Mary Sue test and got borderline Mary Sue. Anyhow, in this chapter Kayla will start school and makes some friends, and some enemies hehe. Thanks for reading my fic, and now on with the story!)  
  
I Can't Live Without Your Kiss  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Kayla's POV *  
  
I woke up in Dally's arms the next morning. He was still sleeping and I could feel his breath on my neck. Last night was wonderful and I knew that I would never forget it.  
  
As I rolled over to catch a glimpse of Dallas, he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said groggily.  
  
"Hey there." I answered.  
  
We then shared a kiss. I pulled away so I could look into his eyes, but I suddenly remembered something. Today I was supposed to start school at Tulsa High.  
  
It was going to be my last year of high school, so I hoped to make the best of it.  
  
I glanced at the clock, and it read 7:30. School started at 8:45.  
  
"Shit!" I announced out loud, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Woah! What's the rush?" Dally asked me.  
  
I sighed, "I have to start school at Tulsa High, classes start at 8:45 so I have to go get ready."  
  
"Where you gunna get ready?" he questioned.  
  
I thought about that for a moment. I had all my stuff at the Curtis's so I would have to stop by there.  
  
"At the Curtis's.." I announced slowly.  
  
'I better go with you." Dallas said, hoping out of bed as well.  
  
We laced our fingers together and walked out of the room, and out of the house.  
  
By the time we got to the Curtis's it was 8:00. I really had to hurry up.  
  
Dally and I walked into the house and took off our shoes.  
  
"Hello?" Dally hollered.  
  
"Hey guys!" Soda replied. Emerging from the bathroom.  
  
He looked as if he were doing much better. I decided to talk to him about that afterwards.  
  
"Me and Kay just stopped by here so she could get ready for school, then I was gunna drive her there." Dallas explained to him.  
  
Soda nodded his head. "Oh, she could just get a drive with me. I have to drop Pony off anyways."  
  
Dally turned to me and asked if that were all right.  
  
"Yah, no problem." I smiled, now I could have a chance to talk with Soda.  
  
"Ok then, I guess I'll get going. See you guys later." Dally said, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
When he left, Soda shot me a big grin.  
  
"Back off Soda!" I said playfully. Knowing that he was about to question me.  
  
"Ok, ok, but don't think that I'm gunna drop it forever!" He playfully replied back.  
  
I gave him a little hug.  
  
"So, how you feeling?" I asked him.  
  
"If you really wanna know, I'm doing ok. Me and Ally weren't meant to be." Soda told me.  
  
I looked in his eyes and saw the truth in him. I guess him an Ally weren't such a great couple after all. Suddenly I remembered what Soda had told me before. How there was something about me that seemed so great. How I was beautiful and how he liked me so much. I also suddenly realized that maybe I was feeling the same way about him.  
  
It all came over me so quickly. I knew that I had strong feelings for Dally, but maybe I had them for Soda as well.  
  
"You should start getting ready now. We have to leave in twenty minutes." Soda told me, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." I laughed, unzipping my suitcase and taking out my make up and clothes.  
  
I headed towards the bathroom to do my hair.  
  
When the twenty minutes were up, I was ready. My hair was in a curly, high ponytail. It made me look more sophisticated. My make up was packed on just correctly. I wore lots of eye stuff, to get a smoky look to them. As for my clothes, I was wearing a white lacy tank top, and dark denim shorts. I had got the outfit in New York about two months before I came here.  
  
I walked out to the car where Ponyboy and Soda were.  
  
"You look real pretty Kayla." Pony told me. Gosh he was a sweet kid.  
  
"Thanks Pon!" I said to him, messing up his hair up a little.  
  
We all got into the car as Sodapop drove us to Tulsa High. When we arrived, Ponyboy got out of the car first. As I was getting out, Soda stopped me.  
  
"Kayla, so are you and Dally like together?" He asked  
  
"I'm not sure." I answered, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well you better get to class, but please be careful. The kids here can be real cruel to newcomers." Soda explained.  
  
I nodded and promised I'd be careful.  
  
With that, I stepped out of the car and looked around. There were tons of kids everywhere. I was somewhat overwhelmed.  
  
The bell rang, and I went to find the locker they had given to me. It was number 66.  
  
Since the school was so big, I got lost. Two girls came walking by me, so I thought I should ask them for help.  
  
"Um hi, I'm new here. Do you think you could help me find my locker?"  
  
"Sure! I'm Sherry Valance. Call me Cherry though."  
  
I smiled and looked at the girl beside her.  
  
"Oh, I'm Marcia. New to meet you! Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"That's because I didn't give it." I said giggling.  
  
"Silly me!" Marcia said.  
  
"My names Kayla." I told the girls.  
  
"So Kayla, what's your locker number?" Cherry asked me  
  
I told her what it was and they showed me to it. We compared schedules and got most of the same classes. I was certainly lucky.  
  
When the second bell rang, us three headed to class.  
  
We walked into the room filled with talking girls and a whole bunch of guys fooling around.  
  
"Hey baby!" A tall blond haired guy said to Cherry.  
  
"Hey hun!" She answered, giving him a kiss.  
  
"This is Kayla, she's new." Cherry told him.  
  
The boy looked at me. A whole bunch of his friends were standing behind him.  
  
"I'm Bob, nice to meet ya." He said, checking me out.  
  
I think Cherry noticed because she hit him in the arm.  
  
"So, what are you?" Bob asked me.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"You know. Are you a middie, greaser, soc?" Marcia said.  
  
Geez! Here they went with the Soc shit again. I didn't even know what the hell it was.  
  
Cherry picked up on my drift and told me that Soc were the more fortunate people, and that Greasers were the less fortunate.  
  
I thought about it for a moment. I had lots of money, so I guess I would classify myself as a Soc.  
  
"I guess I'm a Soc." I told Bob.  
  
He grinned at me. "Listen, I know some boys who are in need of a girlfriend and-.."  
  
I cut him off. This guy was an asshole!  
  
"Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend." I stiffly said.  
  
"I'm not talking about where you came from, I'm talking about here." Bob replied, getting a little pissed off.  
  
"So am I. I do have a boyfriend in Tulsa." I told him.  
  
"Oh ya, who?" He asked.  
  
"Dallas, Dallas Winston!" I announced.  
  
Cherry looked away, covering her mouth. Marcia did the same. As for Bob, he just laughed.  
  
"Dally Winston?!" He asked.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" I questioned  
  
"Kayla, your in for a rude awakening!" Bob grinned at me.  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	5. Friends And Foes

(AN: Thanks once again for all the reviews, I love reading them! Well you know who I own and who I don't, so on with the story!)  
  
I Can't Live Without Your Kiss  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Kayla's POV *  
  
I crossed my hands over my chest. Restraining myself from slapping Bob silly. Who the hell did he think he was?  
  
"Sorry hunny. Did that come as a shock to you? Did you really think you precious Dally was a nice old guy?" Bob sarcastically said to me.  
  
"Listen jerk off, you don't even know Dallas so back off!" I yelled at him.  
  
"And you sure know Dally sweetheart. You've been here for what, three days?" One of Bob's friends laughed at me.  
  
I turned to Cherry. She gave me an apologetic look. I couldn't believe these guys! They were such assholes!  
  
"Kay?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Steve standing there. A girl with blond hair and brown eyes was standing beside him.  
  
"Oh, hey Steve." I replied quietly. Remembering our fight last night.  
  
Steve looked at the Soc guys and they backed off. Cherry came to stand beside me while Marcia sat down beside her boyfriend, Randy.  
  
"Kayla, I'm sorry about the fight. I was just kind of upset." Steve explained to me.  
  
I smiled. "Aw don't worry about it!"  
  
Steve smiled back at me and introduced the girl. Her name was Evie.  
  
"Hey guys!" A high-pitched voice said.  
  
"Hey San!" Evie said to the girl, giving her a little hug. Steve and Cherry also exchanged hellos with the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked me. She sounded a bit puzzled.  
  
"I'm Kayla, I'm new in town." I told her.  
  
Steve went on to explain how I was friends with Alicia. I was guessing that they all knew each other.  
  
"Speaking of Alicia, where is she?" I asked Steve.  
  
He looked down at a desk. "She moved away.."  
  
"What? Please don't say it was because of that argument we had?" I replied, raising my voice a little.  
  
"She had no future here. All she had was Soda and now that she doesn't have him, she has nothing. She moved to Florida with her parents. They actually didn't leave yet, but they're going at lunch. We all said goodbye to her last night." Steve told me.  
  
This was awful! Ally was my best friend ever, and I just lost her. I hoped that I could become as good friends with Cherry, Sandy, and Evie as I was with Alicia.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and the teacher walked in. He told us all to take a seat. I sat with Sandy, Evie sat with Cherry, and Steve sat with Two-Bit who had come instantly after the professor.  
  
For the rest of the class, Sandy and me really didn't really pay attention. We started talking and realized that we had a lot in common. She also told me how she had a "thing" for Soda. I remembered how I felt about Soda and came to the conclusion that he was not for me. It would never work out and I had really strong feelings for Dally. I told Sandy that I would see what I could do between her and Sodapop.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly. I met a few more people and my classes were ok. When the last bell rang, I headed to my locker to get my books.  
  
As I was getting my stuff together, Evie came walking towards me.  
  
"Are you gunna be going to the Curtis's, Kay?" she asked me.  
  
"Yep, are you?" I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.  
  
"Yah, Steve just asked me out and told me to go there after school. He said you might be headed there too."  
  
"Steve was right." I answered smiling.  
  
"You wanna walk together?" Evie asked.  
  
"Sure." I told her.  
  
We started walking over to the Curtis's, but by the time we got to the gates we heard a voice calling my name. I spun around to see that it was Bob.  
  
"Going to see your JD boyfriend?" he asked me.  
  
"You know what Bob, give it up. You're only making an ass out of yourself!" Evie yelled to him.  
  
"Haha! We'll see who's the ass!" He called after us.  
  
Evie and I heard footsteps behind us, so we sped up. We kept walking faster and faster until we heard Ponyboy's voice.  
  
"Holy! You girls trying to run away from us or something?" He asked. Johnny was walking beside him.  
  
"Oh sorry Pon. Hey Johnny! How you been?" I asked, giving him a small squeeze.  
  
"Great, how you been keeping?" Johnny questioned me.  
  
"I'm doin' good!" I smiled  
  
The four of us continued on walking until we reached the house. As we walked in we heard the TV. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were watching Mickey Mouse.  
  
"Hey boys!" Evie said while slipping her shoes off.  
  
"Hey!" They all said in unison.  
  
Steve walked up to Evie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They walked out onto the porch and kissed some more.  
  
"Soda, can I talk to you?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure!" he replied, looking up from the TV.  
  
He got up and followed me to his bedroom. We sat on the bed and I started to tell him what was going on.  
  
"You know Sandy right?" I asked him.  
  
"The pretty blond girl with the nice blue eyes?" He asked me thoughtfully.  
  
"Yep that's her! Well I was talking to her in school today and found out some things. It seems like she has a little crush on you." I told Soda.  
  
He started laughing. "She has a crush on me? I'll be damned!"  
  
"So, are the feelings mutual?" I said, sounding a bit pushy.  
  
Sodapop thought for a moment.  
  
"Since me and you will never get together, and since I think she's real cute, I'll give it a shot." He finally said.  
  
I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"She's gunna be so happy! Thanks so much Soda!"  
  
"No problemo! Boy do I feel lucky! By the way, do you have her number?" he asked me.  
  
I wrote down the number on his hand, and we went back to the living room. I saw Dally sitting on the couch and ran to give him a kiss.  
  
"Hey hotstuff!" He said to me.  
  
"Hey!" I replied, sitting on his lap.  
  
"How was the hell hole?" Dally asked me. I guess he was talking about school.  
  
"Um not that bad. I met some friends." I told him.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Lets see..Evie." I said, pointing to her. "A girl named Sandy, you probably know her. She was Alicia's friend. Oh and a girl named Cherry."  
  
Sodapop then walked back into the room.  
  
"I got myself a date!" he announced proudly.  
  
"So soon? Buddy, Ally just left last night." Two-Bit said.  
  
"Yea, yea I know. This girl's a real catch though." Soda told him.  
  
"Who is she?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Sandy!" Sodapop grinned.  
  
"The middie??" Two-Bit piped up again.  
  
"Yes sir. The one and only!" Soda continued on.  
  
"Congrats man!" Steve enthusiastically said.  
  
We all told Soda how happy we were, even though we all thought he could have waited a little longer to start dating again. The conversation kind of died by then, until Two-Bit opened his mouth.  
  
"So Dal, what's going on with you and Kayla?" He knowingly asked.  
  
"Umm, we're going out I guess." Dally told Two-Bit.  
  
"You guys are doing a whole lot more than that!" Steve joked.  
  
"Shut your trap stupid!" Dally yelled. He was so obviously getting embarrassed.  
  
For the rest of the night, all of us just talked, watched TV and joked around. Everything seemed to be perfect. We were all happy and wished it could stay like this forever. Well, that was sure not going to happen!  
  
You like it so far? For the next chapter, I'm gunna make time go by a little, so it will be like three months from now. Please review and keep reading! 


	6. Kayla's Diary

(AN: For this chapter, I'm going to try something new. It's going to be a diary entry. As I told you in the previous chapter, I'm going to speed up time a little. This chapter will sum up what happened from where I left off to three months later. This chapter might not be so long but I plan to make the next one very lengthy)  
  
I Can't Live Without Your Kiss  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Kayla's Diary *  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I will never be able to put into words my feeling for Dallas Winston. He's my best friend, my boyfriend, and the love of my life. From the day I first layed eyes on him I knew it was meant to be. Although I had many doubts along the way, I now know that this is true love. I care for him every way imaginable and he does the same for me. It took awhile for us to realize this was the real thing, but now we're in it for the long run.  
  
The past three months have brought us much closer. Our troubles and tribulations have only made out relationship that much stronger. Through the tears, the happiness and the laughter, we now know what love really is.  
  
The rest of the gang is doing well, and some of them have even found true love themselves. Steve and Evie spend every waking hour together. To me it seems that they're relationship is as stable as Dally's and mine. Soda and Sandy have also grown to love each other. They talk about marriage and I do think they'll go through with that.  
  
Johnny and Ponyboy are still continuing with school. Pony's a really smart kid and Johnny keeps with it because he wants an education. Darry and Two- Bit both got jobs. Darry got a job roofing houses, and Two-Bit works at the DX with Steve and Soda.  
  
School life has been very rough for me. Besides Sandy and Evie, Cherry is my only other girl friend. Marcia totally abandoned her because she hangs out with the gang and me. Cherry's boyfriend Bob has had enough of it also. He says if she doesn't stop talking to me, he'll break the relationship off. I keep telling Cherry again and again to let him do this but she says it's not right. She loves Bob. It's quite a shame that he doesn't love her.  
  
Bob and his gang have still been giving me a tough time about Dallas. They remind me everyday of all his faults and everything bad he'd done. By now it doesn't faze me. It just feels like that's life.  
  
A few days ago, Sodapop got a call from Alicia. She told him how much she misses him and how she wants him back. Soda then told her about Sandy. Ally cried and told Soda she hates him. She screamed and told him that Sandy wouldn't treat him good. Sodapop hung up on her. She didn't try to call back.  
  
As you now can tell, these past months have been rough. Fortunately, we all got through them in one piece. Fortunately, we're still going strong. I don't know how I could survive without Dally. Hopefully I won't ever have to find out. I can't live without his kiss.  
  
XxXxXxX  
  
I know, I know, very short. But I had to tell you guys what happens in those three months. I know I really didn't go into detail about Kayla and Dally and what has brought them closer together, you will find that out in the next chapter.  
  
You see, this is where the story actually begins. Everything else was just leading up to this part.  
  
Hope you like it and please review! 


End file.
